The Future Is Fire
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: AU Five years have passed. Zuko is Fire Lord, Katara and Toph are rebels leading a resistance against his ruling, Sokka is protecting the village he loves, and Aang has his own agenda. Why is Zuko evil? Why does Toph have Katara's necklace? R&R!
1. 1 The Fire Lord

**The Future Is Fire**

-

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Note: This is loosely based on a mini RP I was in where Zuko was an evil Fire Lord, Katara was a rogue rebel, and Aang…Well…Aang will be explained in the story. Hope you all enjoy! This is also a primarily a Gen story. Meaning, very little of the fluffy romance.

Pairings that will appear: Aang/Katara (brief), Katara/Toph (main pairing), Zuko/Mai (one-sided on Mai's part), Zuko/Aang (very light), Zuko/Katara (brief)

-

Chapter One

_**The Fire Lord**_

---

The drum-like beating of his heart pounded loudly in his head. His heated breaths came out in fiery pants as he slowly got to his feet. The bastard could knock him down again and again for all eternity, but this time he will not run away like a coward. He will stand his ground and fight no matter what. Zuko was determined for this to be the final battle, and there was no way he was going to let Ozai win again. With golden eyes glazed over by burning hatred, he leered down his father who now sported several burn wounds of his own. For the first time in his life, Zuko had never felt a lust like this. His determination to win only added more to the rush as she shot forth another flame from his fist. The Fire Lord dodged it, however since he was wounded his motions were slow and the flame grazed the side of his shoulder.

Seizing the moment, Zuko whipped behind him to grab a decorative pair of twin broadswords off the wall and aimed them at his father. The elder man merely grinned, firm in his belief that his son was too weak. The steel blades of the swords started to glow with immense heat and Zuko spun around slightly, a flame coming off each blade. Shocked, Ozai maneuvered himself to attempt to dodge but both managed to get him across his chest. Sputtering in pain and annoyance, he lashed out at his son, dashing towards him with fists ready to pump out fire. Zuko got on the defense, crossing the blades in front of him.

Just as Ozai neared him, Zuko leapt into action. He sliced at him with one blade as an arm covered in fire came close to his body, and got a pretty good gash in the flesh. His father growled and gripped protectively onto his wounded arm and shot a deadly glare at his son. Seeing his brute of a father actually feel pain gave Zuko a very dark feeling, a feeling of control and power….He liked it. He took a deep breath and blew out a blast of flames in his father's face, knocking him onto his back. Quickly, as not to let him get the chance to defend himself, he stomped on the man's stomach with a hard boot heel and pointed the tip of one sword at his throat. Ozai looked up at him and for the first time he had a look of sheer terror in his eyes.

"Z-Zuko…"

"I am not weak," Zuko said in a frighteningly serious tone, and with those last words he raised one blade and plunged it down into the man's heat. With an expression of pure satisfaction the prince watched as the light left his father's eyes and his head loll to one side. The ruthless Fire Lord Ozai was finally dead.

Hearing the roars of a battle and the sounds of blasting fire and sword clashes, Iroh came dashing into my room. The sight he came in upon though was what he least expected. A frightened look crossed his face as he saw the young Prince Zuko stand upon the dead body of the Fire Lord, blades held at his hips, looking extremely victorious. He whispered, "Prince…Zuko?"

The only thing Zuko did in acknowledgement to the sound of his voice was to turn his head to face him and give him a sinister grin.

Five years later, in a dazzling palace, a tall figure stood. His eyes glanced over his surroundings which consisted of a very empty throne room. He walked down the steps that lead to his throne and left the room down a long hallway. Halfway down he was stopped by a heavily armored soldier holding a scroll. The man paused in his tracks to look at the soldier and nodded.

"My lord, I have brought you news from the north."

"Oh?" the man arched a brow.

"There seems to be a rumor of a young Waterbender living in Fire Nation territory…They believe she ran away."

The man narrowed his eyes. "How does this concern me?"

"It is believed you knew her in the past, my lord. Her name is Katara."

"Katara…" the man murmured in a low tone. "Hmm… Let me think… No, I don't recall ever knowing a girl by that name. If you want to send a few soldiers out to find her because she's trespassing that is one thing, but this matter really does not concern me. I have more important things to worry about than some silly girl from the Water Tribe."

"Yes, my lord," the soldier bowed and then dashed down the hallway.

When the soldier was out of sight the Fire Lord leaned against the wall and held a hand to his scarred eye. "Katara…"

The thing was, the Fire Lord did know a girl named Katara. A very long time ago when they were both different people. She was with the Avatar, his mortal enemy. She had tried countless times to befriend him but he refused. That was how it should be and how he wanted it. He really didn't care one bit about her. However, the sudden news of her escaping to the Fire Nation got him wondering. What happened? Sure, the war was finally over and the countries for the most part were at peace so there wasn't much of an issue just leaving her country…It was still perplexing. Did this mean the Avatar was in the Fire Nation too? He hadn't seen the young Airbender in years… In fact, ever since the final battle he hadn't seen or heard from anyone in the Avatar's group. Not that it really mattered, it was just a thought.

Zuko resumed walking once more and stopped when he came to a room where he saw a woman sitting on a couch with a small child on her lap. He nodded to her.

"Good morning, my lord," she smiled.

"How is the child, Mai?" he asked her quietly.

"Your daughter is fine as always," Mai replied, stroking the hair of the sleeping babe. "She just had a long night."

"Any sparks yet?" he gave her a knowing look.

She shook her head, "Absolutely nothing. It is believed she may not be a bender…She may not have your better traits."

"Then what good is she?" Zuko snapped. "How would it look if the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation can't even bend fire? She's useless to me! We'll just have to try again…"

"Zuko!" Mai hissed, covering her child's ears. "How dare you speak ill of your own flesh and blood! Just because she can't bend doesn't make her worthless!" It was obvious that she took personal offense to his statement as well.

Zuko lashed out and grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Don't you talk back at me! Remember, I only took you as my bride as a favor to your father for helping me defeat Ozai. I have _no _feelings for you, or this worthless spawn you call a child. Learn your place or else I'll have to teach it to you."

"I-I…You…" Mai murmured softly under her breath so he couldn't hear, tears dripping down her cheeks. "You're a…What happened to you…."

Ignoring the sound of her crying, Zuko made his way to the exit. "I expect you to be in my chambers tonight." And with that, he was gone.

------

"Nephew, I heard from one of the wet nurses you made your wife cry. What did you-" Iroh had to dodge a burst of flame.

"What have I told you, _Uncle_?" Zuko exclaimed.

Iroh stammered, "I-I mean my lord…."

"Better. Now, what are you blathering on about?"

"Your wife, Mai. You made her cry. She won't even let anyone you're related to see your own daughter. What have you done?"

"The child is worthless to me," Zuko shifted his seat in his throne. "I was informed she is not a bender. She's no better than a mere peasant."

"But Neph- I mean, my lord, why should that matter? You weren't exactly the gem your sister was when you were young…Yet you're the Fire Lord now."

"That was different!" The Fire Lord snapped. "I was just mediocre at the time! This useless excuse for a princess can't even bend at all! She's of no use to me. Let Mai do what she sees fit. I don't want her. Let the daughter be an early birthday gift to her or something. I'll try again at a later time."

"Zuko, have you really become that heartless?" Iroh asked.

Zuko shot him a glare.

"My lord…" Iroh sighed. "Are you really that cruel that you'll deny a being you helped create?"

"Perhaps I am," Zuko replied. "If I want to ensure a stable future for this nation I need a powerful heir, no exceptions."

"You've only been Fire Lord for a few years, and you have many more ahead of you. You still have a lot to learn about being in power, _Prince Zuko_."

"I've had enough of this!" Zuko glared. "Get out of my sight, Uncle. I no longer wish to deal with you.

"Very well," Iroh shook his head. "I will leave you be. Just think about what I said."

Zuko merely scoffed.

-------

Later that evening when Zuko was looking over a few maps and going over plans for the Earth Kingdom, there was a knock on his door.

"Enter."

A few soldiers came in and the one who appeared to be the leader stepped forward. "My lord, you have a visitor."

"I was not expecting anyone this evening. Tell them to return when they have the manners to give me proper notice. I have no time to deal with commoners."

"My lord," The soldier said. "You don't seem to understand…"

"Understand what? The fact you're grating on my nerves?"

"It's the _Avatar _sir."

Zuko arched a brow. "The Avatar you say? What does he want?"

"I don't know," the soldier shook his head. "He just showed up at the palace gates demanding to speak with you."

"Bring him to the Throne Room. I will meet him there."

"As you wish, my lord," The soldiers filed out of the room.

When the soldiers were gone Zuko allowed himself to smirk as he rested his chin on his folded hands. "The Avatar…It's been a while…."

---------------------------------

(End of chapter one! Let me know what you all think! Yes, I know Zuko's acting very mean and cruel, but it will all be explained later on I promise.)


	2. 2 The Resistance

**The Future Is Fire**

_By Kyatto_

---

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" nor am I making any money from this.

---

Chapter Two

_**The Resistance**_

---

The air was hot and sticky against her face as Katara darted into the forest to evade the guards. She knew she was getting close because she could smell the sulfur from the underground mines. Toph's letter said the secret hideout was just passed this point and was hidden in such a way no one who wasn't given exact directions would ever be able to find it. She clutched the parchment to her breast as she bent the water in the mud, making the ground solid to cover her tracks. Her nose wrinkled from the smoke only the spirits knew how much she hated the burning stench of the Fire Nation. However, this poor excuse of a country was her last hope of seeing her old friend again and escaping her arranged engagement back at the Water Tribe.

Her brow furrowed at the thought of being told not long after the final battle against Ozai that she was to marry Denahi, the highest ranking warrior in the Water Tribe. At the same, she would've rather married _Zuko_. Spirits, just the mere thought of Zuko made her want to vomit. The new Fire Lord was almost as bad as his father. The only difference was he'd rather stop war than start it. However, his once aloof and discreet nature that had at one time been rather endearing has turned to bitterness and spite. She knew that he knew what he was doing, but she did not like his way of going about things. He wanted to unite the Water Tribes. How so? By melting the South Pole to force the village to migrate north! She gritted her teeth just thinking about that horrible news.

Like her grandmother, Katara absolutely hated to have her life controlled. She wanted to marry for love, not because her village leader told her to. Katara didn't care that by marrying Denahi it'd officially unite the villages, she didn't even know him! Let Sokka marry one of the girls instead! Thinking of her brother, she prayed for a moment he was alright. When she had left he was still asleep in their igloo. All she had left him was a note explaining everything and that he was to not follow her. She hoped he would understand and that maybe one day she would see him again…after she found Toph and they took care of Zuko…

After another kilometer or so she came to a small clearing with a large boulder covered in moss. She checked the note again then tapped the rock in a specific rhythm with her hand. Suddenly, the rock budged to one side, revealing an entrance to an underground tunnel. A small boy who appeared to be an Earthbender was waiting for her. He motioned for her to follow him then sealed the entrance behind them. He didn't speak as they walked and Katara began to question if it was a trap. She hoped not because she had followed Toph's directions exactly.

"Did Toph tell you to wait for me?" Katara finally asked the boy.

He only nodded in response.

"How long were you waiting?"

He shrugged.

"I'm sorry if it was long," She blew a few strands away form her face.

Finally, Katara saw a light at the end and dashed ahead, the boy following her on light feet. The exit opened up to a much larger clearing that was almost like a big pit in the middle of the forest. It was crowded with all types of refugees, some simple peasants, some warriors, others benders. She walked around, gazing at all the sights around her. A smile appeared on her face when she saw a tall female figure with long messy black hair pulled in a loose ponytail, and pale clouded eyes. She appeared to be teaching some small children how to Earthbend.

"Toph!" She called out then ran over to her friend.

"Katara?" Toph picked her head up and looked in the direction of Katara's voice. A look of surprise crossed her face when she felt the girl's arms wrap around her torso.

"Oh Toph! I'm so glad you're alright!" Katara smiled brightly and pulled back to look at her old friend.

Toph smiled in the direction of Katara. "I just knew you'd come. I've been teaching the little ones Earthbending. I'm so grateful you're here; you're the only Waterbender so you'll be the most efficient if there's ever the need for a fight. "

"Fight, what do you mean?" Katara gave her a worried look.

"This is a resistance. One day will come where we'll need to rise up. Violence will be the only way. Now with you around, it can happen at night when the moon is full. They'll be practically defenseless…" Toph replied, crossing her arms.

"When are you planning the attack?"

The Earthbender shook her head. "I don't know. The leader hasn't told us yet."

Katara blinked. "You have a leader?"

"Indeed. I should introduce you. I'm sure she'd love to meet you. Don't worry; you'll fit in well around here, Sugarqueen. " Toph smiled and took Katara by the hand, feeling her way through the woods as she lead her to a clearing near the edge of a cliff that overlooked half of the Fire Nation.

They saw a tall woman standing straight and tall gazing out into the distance. She turned her head when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Remember I told you about my friend, the Waterbender? She's here." Toph spoke up quietly, then turned around and walked away to leave Katara alone with the woman.

"Welcome," the woman who was apparently the leader gave Katara a warm smile. She was fairly tall, long dark brown hair in a long flowing ponytail that hung down to her knees, bright amber eyes shining with inviting warmth. Her face was kind and motherly in a way and she looked almost regal, even though she was wearing crude Fire Nation drab. "You must be the Waterbending master I've heard so much about. The one who trained the Avatar, right?"

"I am," Katara replied with a nod, and then walked forward to stand beside the woman.

"I'm very pleased you were able to come. Though I must wonder, how does your family feel, dear? I'm sure you must've left someone behind."

Katara sighed. "Just my brother. Frankly, I'm rather glad I left. I was put up for an arranged marriage and I didn't like the guy very much."

"I see," the woman chuckled. "No hard feelings then about abandoning everything?"

"So, why the resistance?" Katara asked softly. "What do you all have against the Fire Lord?"

The woman sighed softly. "I know he's just trying to clean up the mess his father left, but he's going about it the wrong way. To unite the Water Tribes, he destroyed one of the poles. The Spirits only know what his plans are to fix the Earth Kingdom. Not to mention, I've heard he's had a major attitude issue. Something about his wife and child. It's all very complicated. Apparently, he's that heartless that he'd disown a member of his own family."

"Well he did kill his own father," Katara pointed out. "No to mention completely destroy the person his sister was. I've heard a rumor that Princess Azula can hardly even bend anymore her mind became that warped."

"Azula's never been much of a problem anyway. I knew she would've burned out on her own. Her father had too much faith in her. Zuko's come as much more of a shock; I never would've expected anything like this from him…" The woman looked away.

"You seem to know him very well."

"Let's just say, I've known him for a very long time, my dear…" She smiled softly, looking towards the palace.

Katara placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, "I'm Katara. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, Katara. Most of the group just refers to me as 'leader' and the little ones sometimes call me 'mother'." The woman looked at Katara with a warm smile. "But you may call me Ursa."

Later that evening as the sun set and night fell; the group had set up a bonfire feast in welcoming Katara. To finally have a Waterbender on their side was a blessing, and they thanked the spirits for Katara's arrival. Ursa stood off to the side having a heated discussion with a few of the older warriors. They seemed to be discussing their plans for Katara. The children all played around the fire which Toph and a few other Earthbenders were careful to put a stone wall around. Toph herself was seated on a thick log relaxing and listening to the party around her. After grabbing a plum for her supper Katara took a seat beside her friend.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Katara said quietly between bites.

"Oh, I am," Toph replied. "I spend my time helping with battle strategies and teaching the little ones. So I tend to enjoy the time I get to sit back and relax."

"You seem calmer than you were years ago, no where's near as sarcastic," The Waterbender commented with a smirk. "What? Have you finally grown out of name-calling?"

Toph chuckled. "You wish, Sugarqueen. I guess I've just matured with age and the stress that goes with it. Teaching Aang was easy compared to teaching twenty hyperactive small children. Not only that, but in case you've forgotten I hurt my knee badly in the fight against Ozai. I've taught myself to take it a bit easier considering I can't feel vibrations quite as well as I used to."

"I remember now, you couldn't walk well for months. Sokka couldn't stop fretting over you either," Katara said with a nostalgic smile. "You can still bend metal though, right?"

"Of course," The Earthbender nodded. "It's just when it comes to fighting I have to be more careful." There was silence as both girls thought about how Toph would be now that she couldn't be counted on to come charging in to save the day anymore. Finally Toph spoke up. "I can't believe Aang let that bastard go…"

"Iroh had faith in Zuko, as did Aang. They thought it would be best to let him take care of it all. Who could've predicted it would've turned out this way?" Katara whispered softly gazing down at the ground.

"I knew that jerk was bad news right from the start. Why, if it were me and I was there? I would've popped his head open Earthbending style!" Toph smacked her palm with her fist, mimicking what she wanted to do to the Fire Lord.

Katara laughed, "Sure you would've." She placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"It didn't help that the jerk's snotty sister had to attack Aang just as he got away and caused him to fall off Appa and get a bloody concussion. Man, I'll never forget that sound. It sounded like a hard rock being smashed open. I was so certain he had died. But no…It seemed he had only forgotten everything." Toph frowned.

"I still feel bad we couldn't be there for him, but Iroh told us we had to go home and get away while the Fire Nation went through its recovery. I believe the Guru took him in though so he should be fine. If there's any kind of healing that'd put Aang back together it's the spiritual kind. This is something I can't do with my water." The Waterbender said quietly. There was a pause and she then looked up at Toph. "You've changed a lot over the years."

"So have you," Toph arched a brow and placed a hand on top of Katara's head then ran it through the length of her hair which was divided into two long braids. "Based on the vibrations you've gotten taller and your hair has grown."

"Yours too," Katara smirked.

Toph chuckled. "I wouldn't know, though it does feel rather long."

Katara sat back and glanced Toph up and down noticing how mature she had become. Her small frail body had grown tall and muscular, her face narrowed and her eyes cat-like and dangerous. Then something caught her eye. The necklace her mother had given her hung proudly around Toph's neck, the charm glistening in the moonlight. She reached up and grasped it in her hand. "You kept the necklace?"

"Why wouldn't I? You gave it to me…and I haven't taken it off since." Toph smiled and brought her hand up and placed it on Katara's.

"You haven't forgotten our promise," Katara leaned in, her eyes half-lidded.

"Not in a million years, Sugarqueen," Toph closed the distance between them and brushed her lips against the other girl's. Their eyes closed and their spirits became one.

-----

"The Fire Lord will be here shortly, just stand here," A guard motioned for the young man to stay put as he went away to open a door.

"Alright," Aang replied, placing his glider back in its hilt.

A few minutes later the doors to the throne room burst open and a tall figure stomped in, gold eyes darting about the room.

"Hello Zuko, it's been a while," Aang grinned. "Oh wait, aren't you the Fire Lord now? My mistake, I should've said _Lord_ Zuko."

"Hello to you too, Avatar. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Zuko smirked, leering down at him. "Would you like a pot of tea and time to get cozy?"

Suddenly, Aang shot out several burst of air that slammed all the doors shut and caused the guards to jump in surprise. He then lashed out a stream of blowing air the circled around Zuko and brought him close enough so Aang could grab him by the collar and bring his face so it was level with his own. "We need to talk, _Zuko_."

------------------

((A/N: End of chapter two! Hope you all like it so far! More to come soon!))


End file.
